


Bailamos

by SugarsweetRomantic



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: College Student Lucy Preston, D/s if you squint, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Let Lucy Preston Love a Lady, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 08:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: It's 2003. Lucy Preston is a college student, and studying for her finals.Her girlfriend decides to help her relax.





	Bailamos

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Anything, Something](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120217) by [madsthenerdygirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsthenerdygirl/pseuds/madsthenerdygirl). 



> Madsthenerdygirl graciously let me hijack Lucy's college-era girlfriend Sara for this ficlet, for which I am eternally grateful.

_I leave my life, in your hands / We take the floor / Nothing is forbidden anymore / Don't let the world dim my sight / Don't let a moment go by / Nothing can stop us tonight / Bailamos, let the rhythm take you over / Bailamos_

 

* * *

Soft instrumental jazz meandered through the spacious family home as a small redhead made her way up the stairs, quietly calling out: “Thank you, Mrs. Preston! Have fun at the gala!” She walked further down the hallway until she reached an unmarked white door. Knocking softly, she pushed it open, revealing the bedroom of a young woman. The inhabitant in question, Lucy Preston, was sitting at the desk by the window, buried deeply in history books. Her head snapped up as one of the floorboards creaked under the other girl’s weight. A tentative smile made it onto Lucy’s face.

“Sara, hey,” she greeted her, face tilting upwards so the redhead could press burgundy-painted lips against her own. “Mom let you in?”

“Of course,” Sara confirmed, grabbing a nearby stool. The floor beside the brunette was littered with study materials, so she chose to sit down behind Lucy. “She's just left for the benefactors’ gala with my parents.” 

“And they agreed to let you stay here with me?” Lucy asked, raising an eyebrow but letting her gaze return to the text in front of her simultaneously. 

“Well, yes,” Sara replied. Her right hand came to rest on the nape of Lucy’s neck, feeling knots of tension just below her fingertips. “They're all just so incredibly pleased that young Miss Effingham gets along  _ so well  _ with the Preston Prodigy,” she added, sarcasm dripping from her voice. Lucy groaned.

“I wish they would stop calling me that,” she confessed.

“What? The Preston Prodigy?” Lucy hummed in confirmation. “Then tell them to!”

“Sar...I couldn't!”

“Just because they're rich doesn't mean they can't be told to do something,”Sara responded, now softly massaging Lucy’s upper back. “You're so tense, babe. Let me help you. You know I can.” Lucy blushed furiously, shaking her head.

“I have to study,” she countered. “Finals start on Monday.”

“As I am highly aware,” Sara responded, her hand slipping down to caress the small of Lucy’s back and the slight curve of her hips. “But it's seven PM on a Saturday night and you've been preparing for over a month. Let me help you relax a little.” Her left hand reached over as well now, gently hiking up Lucy’s long flowy skirt. “Tell me to stop and I'll stop,” Sara whispered, her free hand grazing the swell of her girlfriend's breasts.

“Don't stop,” Lucy whispered, her eyes closing on their own regard as porcelain skin brushed against alabaster.

“Come,” Sara told her gently, getting up. “Sit on the bed for me.” She guided Lucy away from the desk until she was positioned on the very edge of the foot of her double bed. Tension and stress still radiated from her form, but she was breathing calmly though deeply. Sara smiled, climbing onto the bed to sit on her knees behind the brunette. Moving a hand to Lucy’s chin, she tilted her head back and up so she could kiss her properly. Lucy moaned quietly as she opened her mouth, Sara’s tongue sliding in with practised ease. Oh, if only their parents knew just what  _ great friends  _ they were. Carol would have a coronary, and the high-esteemed Mr and Mrs Effingham wouldn’t fare much better. Pulling back, Sara softly told the brunette: “I want to hear you, beautiful.”

“But Amy,” Lucy protested. Sara interrupted her before she could finish her sentence.

“Is at her girl scouts’ camp along with my step-monsters, so there’s no one here except us.” She smirked, seemingly very satisfied with the current situation. “So make. Some. Damn. Noise. For. Me,” the redhead added, marking each word with a kiss on Lucy’s cheeks, nose, forehead, chin and lips respectively. Lucy finally,  _ finally  _ relaxed under her touch, her body slumping backwards to rest against Sara’s chest.

“There you go,” Sara praised her, hands rising to palm Lucy’s breasts through her blouse. “And isn’t that mirror convenient?” She nodded her head towards the full-length mirror standing opposite of them. Lucy chuckled, the vibrations travelling through her body.

“As if you didn’t know that.”

“Maybe,” Sara replied, grinning. “Now watch.”

One by one, she carefully undid the buttons of Lucy’s top, revealing pronounced collarbones, a smooth white bra and a toned stomach. 

“I wasn’t exactly counting on your company,” Lucy whispered, hand reaching up to touch the cotton covering her chest. Sara batted it away.

“Shush. You look gorgeous in anything.” She carefully slid Lucy’s blouse off of her shoulders and unclipped her bra, removing it as well. “Breathe, beautiful,” was the gentle reassurance she whispered into Lucy’s ear while the redhead’s fingers crept lower beneath her skirt and slipping into cotton panties, until Sara cupped her centre with soft pressure. Lucy instinctively let her legs fall open, and Sara pressed her body flush against hers as she parted her folds, eliciting a soft gasp from Lucy. Sara's fingertips touched her clit, and the brunette’s hands shot out to grasp the sheets, looking for a way to anchor herself. She could feel the redhead smiling against her cheek as she circled the sensitive flesh, sending electric currents through Lucy’s nervous system at the speed of light.

“That's it babe,” Sara soothed. Lucy felt the tension in her lower belly build, coiling until she thought she couldn’t take any more of the stimulation.

“I’ve got you,” the redhead whispered, sucking lightly on the tender skin right behind her ear. “You can let go.” With a few more strokes of her fingers, Lucy suddenly felt her abdominal muscles clenching before sheer pleasure flooded her senses. A guttural moan escaped her throat while she watched herself come undone in the mirror. Sara smiled down at her.

“Better?” Lucy bit her bottom lip. “Not yet huh?” Sara chuckled. “Luckily I came prepared.”

“Prepared?”

Humming in acknowledgement, Sara grabbed her backpack and retrieved a strap-on from it.

“Prepared.”


End file.
